Arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Non
by AlysseKey
Summary: Lolita est une jeune adolescente de 17 ans atteinte d'une maladie à découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Elle s'est faite injustement virée de son ancien lycée à cause de son problème et va donc intégrer Sweet Amoris, elle espérait enfin être considérée comme une lycéenne normale, en vain...
1. Prologue

Souris.  
Ris.  
Cours.  
Plus vite.  
Plus vite.  
Stop.

 _ **"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"**_  
J'essaye de m'échapper.  
 _ **"Rien."**_

Regarde derrière toi.  
Sont-ils là ?  
Chut.

Tais-toi.

Ne.  
Dis.  
Rien.

 _ **"Il y a un problème ?"**_  
Tu ne comprendras jamais.  
 _ **"Ne t'en fais pas."**_

Crie.  
Crie plus fort.  
Tire-toi les cheveux.

 _ **"Calme-toi."**_  
Je ne peux pas.  
 _ **"Je suis désolée."**_

Ils veulent que tu meurs.  
Ils sont hors de toi.  
Ferme la porte.  
Verrouille-la.  
Déverrouille-la.  
Verrouille-la encore.  
Cache-toi.  
Chut.

 _ **"Tu vas bien ?"**_  
Je meurs.  
 _ **"Je vais bien."**_

Tombe au sol.  
Pleure.  
Pleure plus fort.

Stop.

 _ **"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"**_  
Mourir.  
 _ **"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"**_  
Torture.  
 _ **"C'est quoi ton problème ?"**_  
Tout.

... _**"Je ne sais pas."**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Tout va bien se passer

_Mardi 21 octobre_

Assise sur une petite chaise, je secouais frénétiquement ma jambe droite, mes mains moites et mes longs doigts fins trituraient le tissu de ma jupe, mon regard s'était posé sur le bureau en face de moi. Une main se plaçait doucement sur les miennes, je posais mon regard sur la personne assise à côté de moi qui avait sûrement remarqué mon état de stress.

 **-Tout va bien se passer.**

Son regard se faisait doux et rassurant mais on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux noisette une pointe d'inquiétude. Qui ne le serait pas face à un cas tel que moi ? Je détaillais de mes yeux bleus cette personne comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais, ses cheveux châtains retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un petit air négligé tout en restant charmant, il portait une petite chemise blanche rentrée dans son jean noir. Voyant mon regard perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, il se mit à me sourire chaleureusement.  
Un bruit de porte se fit soudainement entendre. Mon corps se figeait, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mon regard se posait instinctivement au sol, je n'osais plus bouger. Puis, un bruit de chaise qui glissait sur le sol cassait le silence de la petite pièce dans laquelle on se trouvait, suivi d'une voix féminine.

 **-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis Mme Clavel directrice de cet établissement, Sweet Amoris. Vous êtes bien Mr Neil, tuteur de Mlle Allister Lolita ?  
-C'est bien ça Mme Clavel.**

Je sentais un regard se poser sur moi, je n'aimais pas ça. Arrête de me regarder...  
La directrice m'observait puis s'adressait à moi d'une voix qui se faisait douce et calme.

 **-Bonjour Lolita, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce lycée. On m'a informée moi et les enseignants de ton cas et nous ferons notre possible pour que tu te sentes bien durant l'année scolaire.**

Mon cas... Celui pour lequel j'ai été injustement virée de mon ancien lycée car selon ces gens ce cas était perturbateur pour les autres élèves. Ce cas que j'ai tant de mal à expliquer et que j'ai toujours rejetée car pour moi je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème. Je levais mon regard vers elle toujours avec la désagréable sensation que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.  
J'articulais un léger et presque inaudible « bonjour » avant de replanter mon regard sur le sol. La main de mon tuteur se posait doucement sur mon épaule, ce geste pourtant si anodin me soulageait grandement.

 **-Bien, Monsieur j'aurais quelques formulaires à vous faire signer pour finaliser son inscription. Le délégué principal ne devrait plus tarder pour conduire Lolita dans sa classe, ensuite j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec vous. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

 _« Le délégué principal ne devrait plus tarder pour conduire Lolita dans sa classe. »_ cette phrase se répétait dans ma tête me donnant peu à peu des sueurs froide, ma jambe reprenait son agitation. Je redoutais ce moment, le moment où tout ces regards inconnus se poseraient sur moi, ces regards que je devrais subir tous les jours, et s'ils me voulaient tous du mal ? La voix calme de mon tuteur me sortit de mes pensées.

 **-Les élèves sont-ils au courant de son problème ?  
-Non, nous avons préférés garder ceci confidentiel.**

Un problème. Ce problème. Je le tiens de ma mère qui est décédée il y a de ça 3 ans, mon père qui a profondément été touché par cette perte ne s'était plus occupé de moi et a fini en maison de repos quand il s'est aperçu que j'avais héritée de la même chose qu'elle. Depuis ce jour, Morgan mon tuteur m'a pris sous son aile. Il n'a pas la vie facile avec moi mais il ne m'en a jamais voulu car il sait que je ne suis pas toujours maître de mes pensées ou gestes, je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'être toujours là pour moi.  
Un tapotement se faisait entendre contre la porte suivi d'une jeune voix masculine.

 **-Bonjour Mme, je viens chercher la nouvelle élève.  
-Elle est ici ! Tu peux y allez Lolita, Nathaniel va te conduire à ton premier cours, il est dans ta classe et si jamais tu as un souci tu peux t'adresser à lui.**

Je me levais de ma chaise telle un robot, Morgan faisait de même avant de se tourner vers moi et me caresser doucement les cheveux.

 **-Tout va bien se passer Lolita, je viendrais te chercher à la fin de la journée.**

Il déposait un baiser sur ma joue, je me tournais vers Nathaniel et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux d'une belle couleur miel, des cheveux blond doré et un style très sérieux. Son visage affichait un sourire amical et sa voix était de même.

 **-Tu me suis Lolita ?** Fit-il chaleureusement  
 **-Oui…** Répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

On sortait tous les deux de la petite pièce, il entamait la marche dans ce long couloir aux murs rosés et moi je le suivais tête baissée. Quelques minutes étaient passés avant qu'il ne se stoppe devant une porte et tournait son regard vers moi.

 **-Ne sois pas si stressée. Tu es prête ?**

Il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, mes sueurs froides reprirent de plus belle ainsi que les battements de mon cœur qui se faisaient plus important. Il actionnait la poignée et poussait la porte. Je voulais partir d'ici, m'enfuir, loin.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ?

Les yeux rivés sur le sol je sentais ces vingtaines de regards posés sur mon corps frêle, ils me mettaient mal à l'aise, ces regards me réduisaient à l'état de petite biche qui en une fraction de seconde se serait faite dévorée par ces lions affamés. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Rien. Une voix masculine retentissait soudainement me laissant échapper un sursaut.

 **-Tout va bien ? Je disais donc, je m'appelle Mr Faraize, je serais ton professeur d'histoire ainsi que ton professeur principal. Peux-tu te présenter à tes camarades ?**

Je levais les yeux sur l'auteur de ces paroles, un homme au style classique, cheveux châtains et une petite paire de lunette ronde posée sur son nez. Mon regard virait maintenant sur les élèves assis en face de moi.

 **-Lolita.** Fis-je soudainement  
 **-Je te souhaite la bienvenue Lolita. Dis-moi quel âge as-tu ?**

Les regards se faisaient plus insistants sur moi, certains montraient une pointe d'impatience, d'autres de curiosité. Ma bouche s'entrouvrait sans pour autant sortir de son pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissait interminable.

 **-Dix-sept ans !**

J'avais criée ces mots. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même, c'était sorti de ma bouche sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Les élèves me regardaient surpris puis commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Ces chuchotements se mélangeaient dans ma tête, je me sentais oppressée, paniquée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Ma respiration se saccadait, Mr Faraize me regardait, inquiet.

 **-Ça ira Lolita, tu peux allez t'asseoir à la table libre du côté fenêtres.**

Je me précipitais vers ma place attitrée en évitant soigneusement tous les regards qui me jugeaient, arrivée à celle-ci je m'asseyais et alors que je sortais de mon sac un petit cahier et ma trousse, une voix féminine retentit.

 **-Génial, voilà qu'on a une tarée dans notre classe.**

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les feuilles de mon cahier, froissant ces dernières. Je relevais le regard doucement vers la fille qui avait parlée, une belle blonde aux cheveux ondulés me regardait d'un air moqueur suivi des ricanements de deux autres filles assises à côté d'elle, une asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et une autre fille toute aussi jolie aux cheveux châtain remontés en queue-de-cheval.

 **-Ambre ! Je refuse d'entendre ce genre de chose dans ma classe ! Et je vous prierais à tous de réserver un accueil chaleureux à Lolita !** lança Mr Faraize d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il commençait son cours. Les yeux rivés sur les pages blanches de mon cahier, je triturais une fois de plus ma jupe de mes doigts fins. Des pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête, je me sentais observée de partout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous ? Je ne suis pas une tarée. Non, je ne suis pas...

 _Retourne-toi._

Perdant le contrôle de mes moyens je fis volte-face d'un geste quasi-automatique pour me retrouver nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes. L'un avait les cheveux blancs, des yeux verrons, arborant un style peu commun. Celui d'à côté avait ses cheveux rouges qui retombaient sur ses épaules, un regard gris acier et un style « bad boy ». Ce dernier arquait un sourcil et fit d'une voix rauque et peu amicale.

 **-Un problème ?  
-Je… non.** Répondis-je d'une faible voix.

Je leur tournais le dos d'un mouvement brusque et replantais mon regard sur mes pages blanches. Une voix. J'avais entendu une voix. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois mais je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je les retenais tant bien que mal. Je n'allais donc jamais être tranquille ? Je posais mes bras sur la table et enfouis ma tête à l'intérieur. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais mentalement épuisée. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis.

...

De légères tapes sur mon épaule me sortait de ma torpeur, je me réveillais d'un bond et vit Mr Faraize toujours aussi inquiet.

 **-Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Le cours est fini et tout le monde est sorti. J'ai demandé à Nathaniel de te faire une photocopie des leçons d'aujourd'hui. Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ni ce que tu endures mais s'il y a le moindre souci ou même si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive tu peux venir me voir.  
-Merci.** Fis-je simplement avant de ranger mes affaires et sortir de la salle en vitesse.

Vagabondant dans les couloirs les yeux cloués au sol et les mains serrant nerveusement la poignée de mon sac de cours, j'évitais le plus possible le regard des élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Je ne voulais en aucun cas les croiser, je les entendais tous parler entre eux, rire, se chamailler. Et s'ils parlaient de moi ? S'ils préparaient quelque chose contre moi ? Non. Laissez-moi. Les voix se mélangeaient dans ma tête, je marchais de plus en plus vite. Arrêtez. Arrêtez ! Ils parlaient fort, riaient fort, se chamaillaient fort. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je ne voulais plus être ici. Je courrais pour m'échapper de tout ce vacarme, je poussais la première porte que je trouvais, des toilettes. Je m'appuyais contre un des lavabos, ma respiration était forte, trop forte. Regardant autour de moi je ne voyais personne, je me calmais peu à peu et me tournais vers le miroir. J'avais une petite mine, mes yeux bleu clair étaient sans vie, je n'avais pas cette petite étincelle dans le regard, ma bouche aux lèvres fines n'affichait aucun sourire et ma longue chevelure noire était terne. J'enviais toutes ces jeunes filles de mon âge si jolies qui pétillaient de joie, qui s'amusaient et profitaient de la vie. Moi je ne faisais rien de tout ça et j'étais encore moins jolie. Une sonnerie retentissait, je regardais l'heure sur ma montre, elle affichait onze heures cinquante-cinq. J'imagine qu'il fallait aller en cours. Je sortais des toilettes et marchais dans le couloir où étonnement les élèves se précipitaient tous sur la porte de sortie. Je continuais à marcher vers un escalier mais m'arrêtais au pied de la première marche.

 **-Onze heure cinquante-cinq… mais oui, le self !** Réalisai-je soudainement.

À vrai dire cette idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte qu'avaient empruntée les élèves auparavant et poussais celle-ci avant de marcher vers une salle sur la droite où était agglutinés tout ceux qui mangeaient au sein du lycée. Le stress montait, j'avais horreur de me retrouver dans une foule de gens, tous les regards inconnus sur moi m'oppressaient, ils me voulaient du mal, c'était sûr. Je franchissais avec nervosité la porte du self avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers les plateaux, j'en prenais un et le remplit avec les couverts qui me seront utiles puis me tournais vers les plats proposés. J'avais la boule au ventre et aucun appétit, je saisis une entrée de tomates et un yaourt à la fraise puis me tournais vers les tables avec une seule envie, sortir d'ici à tout prix. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers une petite table vide au fond de la salle et m'y installais, espérant ne pas avoir attirée l'attention des centaines d'étudiants présents. Le regard planté dans la nourriture je n'avais pas bougée, j'étais observée, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Tous ces gens avaient l'air si joyeux, riant avec leurs amis. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, enfin si, quand on me considérait encore comme une personne normale, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à mes quatorze ans. Cette année où j'ai tout perdue, ma vie de jeune fille normale, mes amis, ma mère. Cette année où les symptômes de ce que les autres appellent une maladie ont commencé à se développer, le placement de mon père en maison de repos, l'arrivée de Morgan, les rendez-vous incessants auprès de médecins, spécialistes, psychologues et compagnie. Tant de personnes et pourtant un seul et unique mot sur mon « problème ». _**Schizophrénie.**_  
« Le risque de développer la maladie est de 13% pour les enfants d'un parent schizophrène » disaient-ils. Il a fallu que j'en fasse partie. À cet âge-là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, bien qu'auparavant j'avais vu d'innombrable fois ma mère se comporter telle une folle à lier on avait jamais voulu me dire la vérité, ou pourquoi certains moments elle me fuyait, pourquoi je l'entendais hurler la nuit ou même en pleine journée, pourquoi elle me demandait souvent si j'avais entendu une certaine voix alors que nous étions seules. Je comprends maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment acceptée ma maladie, mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas folle. Non. Je ne suis pas folle.  
La salle se vidait petit à petit, je n'avais pas touchée à mon semblant de repas alors que la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant patiemment. Quoi ? Je ne savais pas.

 **-Lolita ? Il faut aller en cours.** Fit une voix hésitante.

Je tournais la tête vers où provenait le son et vis une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche arborant une élégante petite robe, c'était une fille très jolie avec un air mystérieux.

 **-Hum, tu sais où c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle toujours d'un ton hésitant.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

 **-Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?** Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
 **-Non, ça ira.**

Elle semblait déçue et lança un petit « d'accord » avant de tourner les talons et sortir du self. Oui, j'avais menti, je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller pour le prochain cours, mais je ne la connaissais pas et qui sait ce qu'elle m'aurait fait.  
Je me levais et déposais mon plateau à l'entrée avant de sortir du self à mon tour et de retourner dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Les derniers étudiants entraient dans leurs classes, je m'arrêtais en plein centre et sortais l'emploi du temps de mon sac quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.  
Je me retournais vivement et sursautais avant de me reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos tape contre le mur derrière moi.

 **-Eh bien, on est perdu la nouvelle ?**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges de ce matin, il arborait un sourire moqueur en ma direction. Je le regardais tout en essayant de regagner une respiration calme.

 **-T'as perdu ta langue ?**

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je l'observai, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Il allait me faire du mal ? Non. Ne t'approche pas. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ne me fais pas de mal. Mon corps était figé, ma respiration saccadée. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, je me sentais mal, je voulais disparaître, il allait me faire du mal. Ne t'approche pas.

 **-Ne t'approche pas !** Criai-je de terreur.

Il s'arrêtait net, arquant un sourcil, puis un sourire carnassier vint se dessiner sur son visage tout en reprenant sa lente marche vers moi.

 **-Et pourquoi ça Lolita ?** Lança-t-il sur un ton sadique.

Non. Non… Tu me fais peur. C'était la fin, ce garçon me voulait du mal, c'est sûr. Partir. Partir. Je veux partir.

 _Crie._

Je poussais un cri incontrôlable ce qui fit arrêtez le jeune homme, stupéfait.

 _Crie plus fort._

Cette voix qui me disait de crier plus fort, je l'obéissais malgré moi. Mon cri devenait plus strident sans que je ne puisse le stopper. Je me tenais le visage entre les mains, criant de tout mon être en me laissant tomber au sol.

 _Tais-toi._

Je restais soudainement silencieuse, toujours au sol le visage entre mes mains.

 **-Calmes toi merde ! Je vais rien te faire ! Ca va pas la tête !** Lança le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Mes cris avaient dû alerter toutes les personnes présentent dans les salles de classe puisque plusieurs professeurs en sortaient se demandant d'où provenaient ces cris.

 **-Castiel qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** Questionna une femme en colère.  
 **-J'ai rien fait ! J'me suis juste approché d'elle et elle s'est mise à hurler comme une hystérique !  
-Retourne tout de suite en classe !**

Le dénommé Castiel tournait les talons et partit tout en marmonnant un « tarée… ».  
Je n'avais pas bougée, terrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. La femme s'approchait prudemment de moi avant de s'accroupir à mes côtés.

 **-Tu m'entends ? Mlle Allister ?**

Mon corps tremblait, mes sanglots se faisaient plus importants.

 **-Je vais appeler ton tuteur, il te ramènera chez toi et tu te reposeras, d'accord ? Tu peux te lever ?**

Une main venait se poser sur mon épaule mais je reculais instinctivement.

 **-D'accord, tout va bien, je n'insiste pas. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite et je reste à tes côtés.** Dit-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Elle passait l'appel et me dit qu'il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Savoir que j'allais voir Morgan me soulageait un peu.

 **-Tu m'entends Lolita ?**

Je fis un léger « oui » de la tête.

 **-Est-ce que Castiel t'as touché ? T'as fait du mal ?**

Je fis un « non » de la tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard la silhouette de mon tuteur apparaissait dans le couloir, il courrait vers moi et s'accroupît.

 **-Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ?  
-Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, il serait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle pour aujourd'hui.** Ajouta la femme.  
 **-Oui je vais la ramener, merci de vous être occupée d'elle madame.**

Elle se levait et regagnait sa salle de classe me laissant seule avec Morgan.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lolita ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je sentais les larmes me remonter aux yeux, je me jetais dans ses bras en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse, les larmes coulaient à nouveau. Il enlaçait ses bras autour de moi tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

 **-Shhh. C'est fini. Ca va allez.  
-Fais-les partir…** Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il posait ses mains sur mes bras pour me retirer de son étreinte et m'obliger à le regarder.

 **-Faire partir qui Lolita ?  
-Fais les partir !** Criai-je.

Mes poings cognaient contre son torse.

 **-Fais-les partir ! Fais-les partir ! Fais-les partir ! Fais-les partir ! Fais-les partir !** Répétais-je hors de contrôle.  
 **-Lolita regarde moi !  
-Fais-les partir !** Hurlais-je.  
 **-Lolita !** S'écria-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais et plantait mes yeux inondés dans les siens.

 **-Faire partir qui ?  
-Ces voix…** Répondis-je faiblement.

Il poussait un soupir avant de m'aider à me relever et me lançait un « Allez viens on rentre. ».


	4. Chapitre 3 - Hotel California

Les bras affalés sur la table de la cuisine, ma tête posée sur l'un d'eux, j'observais ces trois pilules placées à côté d'un verre d'eau.  
Ces médicaments étaient censés diminuer mes délires et hallucinations. Trois ans que je les prenais une fois par jour et je n'en voyais pourtant pas les effets. Je me souvenais toujours de ce moment où tout avait changé.

 **[Flash Back]**

 _Trois mois que ma mère était décédée, trois mois que je ne vivais plus. Allongée sur mon lit le regard planté sur mon plafond blanc, j'attendais. Cela faisait un mois et demi que Morgan était mon tuteur et récemment il avait remarqué un comportement bizarre chez moi, je lui avais fait part des choses qui m'arrivait, pourquoi moi élève studieuse ma moyenne avait chutée de cinq points ? Pourquoi quand je sortais en ville j'avais l'impression d'être observée par tout le monde ? Pourquoi une nuit j'avais entendu une voix me dire de la suivre ? Peu de temps après je l'avais surpris parler de moi au téléphone avec une personne et convenir d'un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait dit d'attendre dans ma chambre, prétextant avoir à parler de choses d'adulte.  
La sonnerie retentissait dans cette grande maison, j'entendais Morgan ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je me levais de mon lit et m'approchais de ma porte pour y coller mon oreille, j'entendais légèrement la voix de mon tuteur ainsi qu'une autre voix masculine._

 _ **-Allez-y installez-vous.  
-Merci. Lolita est ici ?  
-Oui je lui ai dit de rester dans sa chambre.  
-Bien. On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai bien étudié ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone concernant son récent comportement et ses sortes d'hallucination. Vous savez que sa mère Mme Allister était une de mes patientes, en connaissant beaucoup sur sa maladie, je crains que Lolita ne présente les mêmes symptômes qu'elle.**_

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Quelle maladie avait ma mère bon sang ?

 _ **-Ce serait quelque chose d'héréditaire ?  
-Le risque de développer la maladie est de 13% pour les enfants d'un parent schizophrène.**_

Schizophrène ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il plaisante c'est ça ?

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le cas de la mère de Lolita et je peux vous dire que pour l'instant les symptômes ne sont que très léger. Malheureusement le décès de sa mère et le départ de son père n'arrange pas la chose car le choc émotionnel pourrait rendre le processus de la maladie plus rapide.  
-Le processus ?  
-Je veux dire par là que les hallucinations pourraient devenir plus fréquentes. Elle pourrait avoir des idées délirantes, vous m'avez dit qu'elle se sentait observée quand elle sortait, ça en fait partie, petit à petit elle va se mettre en tête que tout les gens qu'elle croise seront là pour l'espionner ou lui vouloir du mal, elle va se montrer distante et ne plus faire confiance. Les voix dans sa tête vont se faire plus importantes, elle apercevra des choses non réelles. Elle perdra de sa concentration et aura quelques problèmes de mémoire. Elle sera persuadée que quelque chose la contrôle et lui empêche d'être maître de ses gestes et pensées. Parfois elle aura des changements de comportement soudain, elle passera de la joie à la crise de larmes, elle sera silencieuse et sans aucune raison te sortira un flot de vulgarités. Elle fera des mouvements répétitifs et tiendras des discours incohérents.**_

Je restais sans voix toujours l'oreille collée contre ma porte. J'étais choquée par ce que j'entendais. C'était quoi ce flot de conneries ? Il me prenait pour une folle ou quoi ?

 _ **-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est insensé. Il y a des traitements n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh bien pas de traitements qui guérissent vraiment mais nous utilisons des neuroleptiques qui aident à atténuer quelques symptômes notamment les hallucinations auditives et idées délirantes.  
-Je vois…  
-Je vous en ferais prescrire, mais en attendant, aucun mots de tout ça à Lolita. Vous devez savoir que la schizophrénie est une perte de contact avec la réalité et les personnes qui en souffrent récemment n'en n'ont pas conscience et que pour eux il n'y a aucun problème. Mais quand les symptômes se feront plus présents je me devrais de lui dire, cependant il y a toujours une chance qu'elle ne l'accepte pas. Dans tout les cas donnez-moi de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que vous remarquerez un comportement étrange.  
-Je comprends. Merci beaucoup monsieur, je ferais de mon mieux pour aider Lolita.  
-J'en suis certain. Je vous enverrais les médicaments à lui faire prendre et j'étudierais son cas.**_

Je m'éloignais de ma porte et me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre. J'étais choquée. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de moi, c'était impossible. Des hallucinations ? Des idées délirantes ? Ils se foutent de moi ! J'ai entendu une voix ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Je refuse qu'on me prenne pour une folle !  
Je me levais et sortais de ma chambre avant de me diriger vers Morgan qui se trouvait debout dans le salon.

 _ **-C'est fini ?**_

Il se retournait puis à ma vue affichait un sourire crispé.

 _ **-Oui oui c'est fini !  
-C'était qui ?  
-Bon, je ne vais pas te le cacher, j'étais un peu inquiet à ton sujet avec ce que tu m'as raconté, c'était un médecin. Mais tout vas bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'après lui c'était juste un petit coup de fatigue. Il va m'envoyer quelques médicaments, des vitamines que tu devras prendre. Ça ira mieux tu verras.  
-Ah, d'accord…**_

Tu ne savais pas mentir Morgan, pas du tout…

 **[Fin Flash Back]**

Trois ans après et comme l'avait prédit ce médecin, les symptômes s'étaient fait plus importants, transformant ma vie en un vrai calvaire. Un calvaire dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire et ce qui était arrivé ce matin n'allait pas arranger la chose, j'allais être fichée comme la « tarée » du lycée mais j'avais l'habitude…  
Les unes après les autres, je faisais glisser les pilules au fond de ma gorge à l'aide de l'eau avant de me lever et d'entrer dans ma chambre où j'actionnais la chaîne hi-fi. L'apaisante mélodie d'Hotel California envahissait peu à peu l'atmosphère beaucoup trop calme de la pièce. Les yeux fermés, mes pieds bougeaient au rythme de la musique rejoint peu à peu par le reste de mon corps. Emportée par la chanson je répétais silencieusement les paroles tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me sentais sereine, oubliant peu à peu mes soucis un sourire naquit aux coins de mes lèvres.

 _"Welcome to the Hotel California.  
Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year. __You can find it here."_

Alors que la mélodie m'enivrait je marquais une pause en entendant celle-ci grésiller soudainement, je donnais une petite tape sur ma chaîne, j'espérais la faire remarcher normalement mais elle se mit à faire un retour en arrière avant de s'arrêter automatiquement.

 _"And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..."_

Je me reculais machinalement, je pouvais entendre en fond des voix murmurer mon prénom. Je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer, je posais mes mains sur mon crâne passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ça recommençait, je regardais l'appareil avec horreur.

 _Lolita_

 **-Non… taisez-vous…**

 _Lolita_

 **-Laissez-moi tranquille… Arrêtez !**

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues, ma respiration se saccadait. Je m'empressais d'éteindre ma chaîne avant de m'enfuir de ma chambre en courant, je parcourais le salon vide, j'ouvrais avec fracas la porte d'entrée avant de me précipiter dans les rues de cette petite ville. Je courais à perdre haleine quand quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet me faisant tomber au sol. Je relevais doucement la tête.

 **-Lolita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?**

Morgan ?  
Il me tendait une main puis ce fut le trou noir.

 _Mercredi 22 octobre_

Une vive douleur me sortait de mon sommeil, je me relevais avec difficulté et remarquais je me trouvais dans mon lit, le soleil passait à travers le rideau et mon réveil affichait sept heures vingt-trois. Je sortais de mon lit tout en grimaçant, mon dos me lançait. Seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je trouvais Morgan attablé devant sa tasse de café, il était cerné, le regard fatigué et on avait l'impression qu'il était ailleurs. Remarquant ma présence il levait son regard vers moi, lui qui avait l'habitude de me dire bonjour avec un grand sourire, il le fit faiblement en affichant un sourire presque invisible. Je lui répondais avec une once de déception. Il avait sûrement dû passer une courte nuit pensais-je.  
Je prenais une pomme et un verre de jus d'orange que j'engloutis sans grand appétit. Morgan me regardait et je pouvais lire dans son regard que quelque chose le préoccupait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Non non, c'est rien… Je me suis juste inquiété hier quand je t'ai trouvé dans la rue.  
-Désolée…  
-C'est rien. Tu devrais aller te préparer pour le lycée. Dis-moi, ça ne te déranges pas d'y aller seule ce matin ? Je dois partir dans quelques minutes.  
-Non ça ira. Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
-Rendez-vous professionnel. N'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as un souci.  
-D'accord, bon je vais me préparer. Passe une bonne journée.  
-Toi aussi.**

Je lui fis un faible sourire avant de repartir dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais mon placard pour y prendre un simple pull en laine gris légèrement ample qui découvrait discrètement mes épaules, une paire de collant, une jupe courte noire près du corps et de banals sous-vêtements. Trois ans auparavant j'étais une jeune fille très coquette accordant beaucoup d'importance à mon style, maintenant je n'y faisais guère attention. J'allais dans la salle de bain où je prenais une douche, l'eau chaude coulant le long de mon dos me fit arracher une grimace de douleur. C'était sûrement à cause de ma chute d'hier.  
Sortant de la douche j'enfilais ma tenue et faisait ma toilette avant de repartir dans ma chambre. J'angoissais à l'idée de devoir aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tout le monde allait être au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier dans le couloir ? Est-ce que Castiel allait trouver une autre occasion pour finalement me faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous me traiter de tarée encore une fois ? Ces seules pensées me donnaient le mal de ventre. J'ouvrais mon sac de cours pour y sortir mon emploi du temps, on débutait la journée par un cours de sport. Quand j'étais petite j'adorais faire du sport, je faisais de la gymnastique et j'étais même assez douée, j'avais gagnée une médaille d'argent faisant la fierté de mes parents. C'est avec un sourire nostalgique que je faisais mon sac de sport avant de me diriger vers l'entrée où j'enfilais une petite paire de bottines noires. Je soufflais un bon coup puis actionnait la poignée de porte, direction le lycée.  
Une dizaine de minutes après je me trouvais devant, Castiel était adossé contre un muret, une cigarette en bouche il me jetait un regard froid, une vague de stress envahissait soudainement mon être. Finalement il jetait son mégot au sol et entrait au sein du lycée.  
La sonnerie retentissait et les élèves marchaient avec lassitude dans l'établissement, je voyais quelques personnes de ma classe se diriger dans une grande salle à une dizaine de pas du lycée. J'imagine que c'était là que se trouvait la salle de sport, je les suivais tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux et moi. Je pénétrais dans la salle avant d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires où je tombais nez à nez avec la jolie blonde accompagnée de ses deux amies.

 **-Bouges de là la cinglée !** Fit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Prise de peur je me collais automatiquement sur le côté de la porte pour les laisser passer. Elles en sortirent avec un rire moqueur. Je me tournais vers l'intérieur des vestiaires, les filles y étaient déjà toutes, je cherchais du regard un endroit isolé du reste mais seulement une petite place sur le banc se trouvait au fond de la pièce aux côtés d'une fille à la chevelure violette. Je m'y précipitais tête baissée avant de poser mes affaires et de m'attacher les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Je me déshabillais afin de me trouver en sous-vêtements.

 **-Lolita ? C'est quoi ces marques ?** Fit une voix avec inquiétude.

Je me tournais et vit la jeune fille qui m'avait parlée au self la veille. Je la regardais avec incompréhension alors que toutes mes camarades se tournaient vers moi. Un malaise me parcourait, je détestais tout ces regards posés sur mon corps à moitié nu.

 **-Pardon ?** Fis-je avec appréhension  
 **-Tu as des marques rouges sur le dos. Tournes-toi.**

Je me tournais de nouveau pour faire dos aux filles. Des hoquets de surprise se faisaient entendre de la bouche de ces dernières.

 **-Tu as raison Rosalya ! Elle est pleine de traces rouges !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Qui t'as fait ça ?  
-Est-ce que tu as des problèmes chez toi ?  
-Tu t'es fait agresser ?**

Toutes ses voix se mélangeaient, je leurs faisait face, des tremblements parcouraient mon corps, j'étais tellement effrayée.

 **-Mais… mais de quoi vous parlez ?** Fis-je la voix tremblante.  
 **-Regardes dans le miroir.**

La fille qui apparemment s'appelait Rosalya pointait du doigt un miroir à côté de la porte. Je m'y dirigeais avant de me mettre dos à lui puis je tournais la tête pour observer celui-ci. Ce que je vis m'horrifia, des tas de griffures parcourait mon dos, on aurait dit que des chats s'étaient acharnés sur moi. Je tournais mon regard vers les filles qui me détaillaient avec inquiétude. Mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle, c'était ça qui me faisait mal en me levant, pourtant je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais toutes ces marques. Je me laissais tomber à genoux en sanglotant. Rosalya accourait vers moi avant de s'accroupir.

 **-Qui t'as fait ça Lolita ?**

Je restais silencieuse, mélangée entre la peur et l'inquiétude j'étais incapable de parler.

 **-Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?** Tenta à nouveau Rosalya.  
 **-Mais enfin dis quelque chose !** Lança une fille métisse.

Je sursautais à l'entente de sa voix, mon regard inondé de larmes fixait le sol.

 **-Arrêtes Kim, elle est effrayée la pauvre.** Dis doucement celle aux cheveux roux en s'approchant de moi. **Est-ce que… est-ce qu'un de tes parents te maltraites ?  
-Désolée p'tite. Mais parles-nous.** Fis plus calmement la dénommée Kim.  
 **-Laissez-là respirer un peu.** Ajouta Rosalya en se levant. **Tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un Lolita ?**

Je me relevais doucement et repartait m'asseoir sur le banc tel un robot et le regard vide, milles questions se posaient dans ma tête.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Je te fais peur ?

Seule dans le vestiaire après avoir fait comprendre aux filles de me laisser tranquille, j'enfilais ma tenue de sport qui consistait à un jogging noir près du corps, un simple débardeur rouge foncé et une petite paire de basket noir. Je sortais de la pièce pour me diriger dans la grande salle de sport où ils étaient tous regroupés sur le sol. Apparemment, le sujet de mes marques rouges avaient déjà fait le tour puisqu'à ma vue, ils se retournaient vers moi en murmurant. Murmures qui me parvenaient malgré eux jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _ **« Vous croyez qu'elle se fait battre ? »**_

 _ **« La pauvre, elle me fait de la peine. »**_

 _ **« Tu penses qu'elle s'est fait agresser ? »**_

 _ **« Cette fille est chelou ! »**_

Je m'asseyais avec eux légèrement en retrait. J'en avais assez de ressentir cette angoisse permanente, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur.

- **Bonjour les jeunes !** Fit une voix enjouée.

Je relevais la tête, un homme blond au corps d'athlète se tenait debout devant nous, à côté de lui un autre blond qui devait avoir le même âge que nous arborait un sourire charmeur.

- **Prêt à vous dépenser de bons matins ?** Ria le premier.

Il s'arrêtait en me voyant.

- **Oh, mais je vois que nous avons une nouvelle tête ! Tu dois être Lolita n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

- **Je suis Boris, ton prof de sport ! Ce jeune homme à côté de moi, c'est Dakota mon neveu, il m'assiste dans mes cours !**

Dakota me faisait un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire en coin. Une vague de chaleur me montait au visage et sans savoir pourquoi je lui souris à mon tour.

- **Aujourd'hui, nous allons refaire du badminton ! Mettez-vous avec votre binôme de la dernière fois et jouer deux contre deux. Hop, c'est parti !** Lança Boris en tapant une fois des mains.

Mes camarades se levaient pour aller chercher des raquettes et volants avant de se placer de chaque côté des filets disposés dans la salle.

- **Lolita vient me voir.** Ajouta mon prof de sport.

Je me levais avant de me diriger doucement vers lui.

- **Tu as déjà fait du badminton ?**

- **Pas vraiment.** Soufflais-je.

- **Tu vas faire un essai, mets-toi avec Iris là-bas.**

- **C'est qui ?**

Il me pointait du doigt celle avec une tresse rousse dans le fond de la salle puis me tendait une raquette que je prenais avant de me diriger vers la fille en question.

- **Tu viens jouer avec moi Lolita ? D'habitude, c'est Dakota qui fait équipe avec moi, mais viens on va essayer ensemble.** Souri Iris. **On est contre Rosalya et Violette !**

Je me plaçais à ses côtés, prenant maladroitement ma raquette entre les mains. Dans ma vie, j'avais dû jouer pas plus de trois fois au badminton, j'étais vraiment mauvaise. Mes mains moites serraient nerveusement le manche, j'avais peur, j'allais recevoir des moqueries à coup sûr.

- **Rosalya tu commences le service !** Lança ma coéquipière.

- **Ok tenez-vous prêtes !**

Elle lançait le volant en l'air et dans un mouvement gracieux le frappait avec sa raquette.

Je voyais arriver le volant à toute vitesse sur moi, prise de panique, je plaçais instinctivement la raquette devant mon visage tout en fermant les yeux.

Je les rouvrais quelques secondes après, les trois filles me fixaient.

-Le volant n'allait pas te manger ! Dit Iris tout en riant chaleureusement. **Il suffisait de le frapper avec ta raquette.**

- **Ça fait rien, c'était un premier essai !** Ajouta Rosalya.

- **Oui, c'est pas grave Lolita.** Fit Violette d'une voix rassurante.

Je les regardais à tour de rôle sans pouvoir sortir un mot. Elles ne se moquaient pas ? Je devais rêver. Oui, mon imagination me jouait des tours. Je fronçais les sourcils sous leurs regards étonnés.

- **Lolita ?**

Je faisais volte-face pour me retrouver devant la silhouette de Dakota.

- **Suis-moi.** Ajouta-t-il sur un ton suave.

Je le regardais avec incompréhension.

 _Accepte._

Puis sans une once d'hésitation, je lui emboîtais le pas. Il s'arrêtait dans un coin de la salle non loin des autres.

- **Je vais t'aider avec ta raquette.** Fit-il un sourire en coin. **Montre-moi comment tu la prends.**

Je m'exécutais en prenant le manche de ma raquette avec mes deux mains, l'une par-dessus l'autre. Un léger rire sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il me regardait.

- **Tu ne sais pas la tenir.**

Il se plaçait derrière moi. Mon corps se figeait à la seconde où je sentais son torse se coller contre mon dos.

 _Il vient pour t'aider._

 _Ne le rejette pas._

 _Fais confiance._

La même voix que tout à l'heure... Qui avait parlé ? Je regardais autour de moi avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, ce dernier m'envoûtait, je me sentais comme aspirée par celui-ci. Il me regardait à son tour avec son fidèle sourire en coin. Il allait m'aider ? M'aider à m'en sortir, me défaire de ce calvaire ? Mais oui, comme on me l'a dit, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je lui souriais à mon tour avant de me re concentrer sur ma raquette. Je me sentais légère. Il encerclait soudainement mon corps de ses bras musclés avant de poser ses mains sur les miennes, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il penchait ses lèvres près de mon oreille puis d'une voix séduisante, il entamait les explications.

- **Tu dois la prendre d'une seule main.** Fit-il tout en retirant ma main gauche de la raquette. **Ton pouce en dessous et ton index doit se poser le long du manche.**

Il plaçait mes doigts correctement, je le laissais faire silencieusement.

- **Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.**

Je regardais mes doigts fins posés sur le manche de la raquette quand un frisson me parcourut le corps, Dakota avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Je tournais vivement ma tête vers lui, nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Je l'observais avec incompréhension.

- **Shh... Fais-moi confiance.** Souffla-t-il.

C'est vrai... Je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il voulait simplement m'aider.

Je détournais mon regard pour fixer le sol, ses mains glissaient le long de ma taille pour redescendre sur mes hanches, son souffle chaud se rapprochait de mon cou, je me sentais incapable de bouger comme prisonnière de mes mouvements. Ses douces lèvres se posaient lentement sur mon cou, je fermais les yeux, une étrange sensation de bien-être me parcourait. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- **Dis-moi Lolita... Ça te dit qu'on se voit dans un endroit plus tranquille après le cours ?** Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Je m'apprêtais à accepter innocemment quand une voix surgie à côté de nous.

- **Je crois pas non !**

Je posais mon regard vers où provenait la voix. Castiel se tenait à moins d'un mètre de nous, les bras croisés et le regard dur.

- **Un problème Castiel ?** Demanda Dakota tout en se détachant de moi.

- **Elle n'ira pas.**

J'étais incapable de bouger, son regard me glaçait le sang. Pourquoi il faisait ça alors que la veille il me voulait du mal ? Après tout Dakota était là pour m'aider, je ne voyais pas le problème qu'il y avait à aller le voir après le cours.

- **Et pourquoi elle n'irait pas ?** Lança le blond défiant Castiel du regard.

- **Tu tapes dans les gamines innocentes maintenant ?**

- **Je peux en dire autant de toi.** Ricana-t-il.

Dans un souffle de mécontentement, il me prit fermement par le poignet tout en me tirant en dehors de la salle. Je voulais me débattre mais il avait beaucoup trop de force, je voulais crier mais j'en étais incapable, j'étais terrifiée, il allait s'en prendre à moi !

Il m'emmenait près des portes menant aux vestiaires avant de me lâcher et se placer devant moi. Je le regardais terrifier, je sentais mes jambes tremblées. Une lueur étrange parcourait ses yeux gris.

- **Je te fais peur ?**

J'acquiesçais de la tête alors que mes tremblements traversaient maintenant mon corps entier, je voulais partir en courant mais mes membres étaient comme figés. Je revoyais la scène de la veille quand il s'approchait de moi avec son sourire carnassier et ces voix qui m'ordonnaient de crier.

- **Je vais pas te bouffer gamine. Par contre, lui en avait l'intention.**

- **Il... Il voulait simplement m'aider !** Me défendis-je.

- **T'aider ?** Ricana-t-il. **Il va falloir que je te fasse un dessin ou quoi ?**

- **Je peux lui faire confiance. On me l'a dit**. Soufflais-je.

- **Et je peux savoir qui t'as dit une telle connerie que je rigole ?**

- **Cette voix...** Murmurais-je.

Il arquait un sourcil en entendant ma réponse.

- **La voix de qui ?**

- **Je ne sais pas...**

- **Tu te payes ma tête c'est ça ?**

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Il me prenait pour une menteuse !

- **Je l'ai entendue !** M'écriai-je.

Il me détaillait du regard comme si je sortais d'un asile. Oui... Comme si j'étais une folle...

- **Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Tentais-je en essayant de calmer ma peur.

- **Eh ne t'imagine pas des choses !** Lança-t-il agacé. **Dakota n'est pas celui que tu crois, alors ce que j'ai fait, prend le comme une sorte d'excuse pour hier.** Ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Je l'observai les yeux grands ouverts. Des excuses ? Non, cet homme est dangereux, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir.

- **Oh et puis prends le comme tu veux je m'en fous !** S'écria-t-il avant de repartir vers la salle.

Je restais plantée là, des questions plein la tête. Ce garçon était une menace pour moi, il s'excusait pour gagner ma confiance. J'en suis persuadée.

…

Le reste de la matinée s'était étrangement passé sans encombre. Nous sommes mercredi et l'après-midi, je n'avais pas cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensais à la matinée que j'avais passée, les filles de ma classe s'étaient montrées gentilles avec moi à part quelques-unes, ça faisait très longtemps que des inconnus ne s'étaient pas comportés comme ça avec moi, il faut dire que je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire et je ne fais rien pour me rapprocher des gens. Seulement, je n'étais pas comme ça avant, à l'école primaire et le début du collège, j'étais une petite fille très enjouée avec beaucoup d'amis. Et pour être honnête, durant ces trois dernières années, les seules personnes que je fréquentais étaient Morgan et les médecins, pas une personne de plus, même pas mon père. Cependant, je n'allais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup, cette gentillesse pouvait cacher quelque chose. D'ailleurs, la réaction de Castiel m'avait très surprise, et je me méfiais de lui plus que personne d'autre, ce garçon m'effrayait et il ne voulait certainement pas mon bien. C'était très différent avec Dakota, je sais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, on me l'a affirmée, il pouvait m'aider et je suis sûr que Castiel essayait de me persuader du contraire pour ne pas avoir un élément perturbateur dans le coup qu'il montait contre moi.

Tout en arrivant dans ma rue, je repensais aux marques rouges dans mon dos, je les sentais toujours, mais c'était une douleur très légère. J'angoissais à l'idée de découvrir comment elles étaient arrivées là.

J'étais maintenant au pied de ma maison, je pénétrais à l'intérieur où je pouvais voir Morgan assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, les mains liées et sa tête posée dessus, sur la table devant lui se trouvait un petit sac en plastique rempli, il semblait réfléchir et n'avait pas remarqué ma présence.

- **Morgan ?**

Il relevait sa tête vers moi et me sourit faiblement.

- **Tu es de retour. Ça s'est bien passé ?**

- **Oui, ça peut aller.**

- **Tant mieux alors.**

- **Morgan, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...**

- **Oui ?**

Je m'approchais pour me mettre dos à lui, je soulevais alors mon pull pour lui montrer mes marques. Quelques secondes après je me mis face à lui.

 **-Alors, tu ne te souviens pas ?** Me demanda-t-il le regard vide.

- **De quoi ?**

- **Viens t'asseoir.**

Je m'exécutais et m'assis juste à côté de lui, il avait l'air si sérieux, le stress montait peu à peu. C'est en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il commençait son effroyable récit.

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

 _Une étrange sensation me réveillait en sursaut, j'avais chaud, trop chaud, je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans mon lit en chemise de nuit, il faisait noir, seule la lueur de la lune éclairait ma chambre et mon réveil affichait trois heures quarante-cinq. Des flashs me revenaient en tête, un où j'étais dans ma chambre écoutant de la musique et le deuxième où je courrais dans la rue avant de tomber au sol. Puis sans savoir pourquoi mon pouls s'accélérait, je me sentais observée._

 _ **Laide. Tu es laide. Crève. Crève. Crève.**_

 _Mes yeux s'écarquillaient à l'entente de cette voix, ma respiration se saccadait. Je regardais tout autour de moi, mais j'étais seule._

 _ **Démon. Tu as le mal en toi.**_

 _Je criais d'effroi tout en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Ses voix se répétaient dans ma tête. J'étais terrifiée._

 _ **Tu as le mal en toi. Crève. Monstre.**_

 _J'étais un monstre, oui, un effroyable monstre. Je retirais ma chemise d'un revers de main avant de la jeter au sol. Je sentais le mal à l'intérieur de moi, il voulait sortir. Je me tordais de douleur avant de planter mes ongles dans mon dos, j'étais un monstre, je devais le faire sortir. Je griffais ma chair tout en poussant des cris incontrôlables. Il fallait qu'il sorte !_

 _Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je m'infligeais une vive douleur dans le dos. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, ces voix se répétaient, me disant sans cesse que j'étais laide, que j'avais le mal à l'intérieur de moi. Il devait sortir. Je criais, je hurlais._

 _C'est alors que ma porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas, la silhouette de Morgan accourait vers moi, il me prenait les épaules pour essayer de me contrôler, mais je ne cessais de crier, les ongles plantés dans ma chair._

 _- **Lolita regarde-moi !** Cria-t-il._

 _Je voulais m'arrêter et le regarder, mais mon corps m'en empêchait. Il me secouait, me priant de cesser._

 _- **Lolita regarde-moi ! Ne les écoute pas ! Arrête !**_

 _Il me prit les poignets et m'obligeait à le regarder. J'avais tellement peur et mal, je pleurais tout en essayant de me calmer. Je levais mes yeux vers les siens, il avait l'air aussi effrayé que moi._

 _- **Calme-toi... Je t'en prie.** Reprit-il dans un souffle._

 _Sa présence m'apaisait, je me calmais peu à peu, j'étais essoufflée et la douleur ne stoppait pas mes larmes. Il posait son regard sur mon dos et son regard reflétait l'effroi._

 _- **Oh mon dieu...**_

 _Il relevait finalement la tête vers moi._

 _- **Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens.**_

 _Il sortait de ma chambre en vitesse et revenait quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une trousse de secours. Il en sortait du coton qu'il imbibait de liquide provenant d'une bouteille avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de le glisser sur mon dos, ce contact m'arrachait des hoquets de douleur, ça me brûlait._

 _- **Courage. J'ai bientôt fini.**_

 _Il prenait un deuxième coton après avoir déposé le premier à ses côtés, je remarquais que celui-ci avait viré au rouge. Je regardais alors mes mains tremblantes, puis le bout de mes doigts, ils avaient eux aussi prit une teinte rouge sang. Je sanglotais, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?_

 _Voyant que je regardais mes mains avec terreur, il prit une lingette tout en me nettoyant délicatement les doigts._

 _Il se relevait finalement et ramassait ma chemise de nuit avant de m'aider à la renfiler. Puis il me tendait le verre d'eau avec dans son autre main un petit comprimé. Un neuroleptique..._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils et lui arrachais le verre des mains avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur où il éclatait en morceaux._

 _- **Ils sont inutiles ! Inutiles, tu m'entends ! Rien ne change ! Rien !** M'écriai-je en colère._

 _Il me regardait surpris puis poussait un léger soupir. Il m'incitait alors à m'allonger dans mon lit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front._

 _- **Je vais m'occuper de ça, essaye de te rendormir.**_

 _ **[Fin Flash Back]**_

Mes yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait ça. J'étais effarée, je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette nuit et j'aurais préféré ne jamais en entendre parler.

- **Je n'avais pas vraiment de rendez-vous professionnel ce matin... J'ai été voir le médecin, je lui ai tout raconté. Lolita, c'est la première fois en trois ans que tu t'infliges ça ! Tu deviens un danger pour toi-même, c'est très grave ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit dès le début que tu ne sentais pas de différence avec ton traitement ? Je suis très inquiet !** Me sermonna-t-il.

Il poussait un soupir devant mon silence puis attrapait le sac devant lui.

- **Il t'a prescrit un traitement plus puissant. Ce sont des injections à te faire tous les matins.**

Je fixais le sol, encore sous le choc de tout ce que j'avais entendu. Ça n'allait donc jamais se terminer ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Assise dans le canapé aux côtés de Morgan, je regardais avec une certaine lassitude le paquet entre mes mains. Prendre des médicaments chaque jour était déjà très contraignant, mais les injections allaient l'être d'autant plus.

- **Tes injections seront à faire dans l'épaule, c'est moi qui te les ferais, mais je t'apprendrais quand même les gestes. Gardes-en toujours une sur toi, en cas de grosse crise à l'école, fais appel à une infirmière d'accord ?**

- **Je sais.**

- **C'est très sérieux !**

- **Oui, je sais...** Soupirais-je.

- **Bon, on va se changer un peu les idées, je t'emmène manger dehors.**

Je sais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rendre ma vie plus agréable, je lui en étais toujours reconnaissant même si je ne le montrais pas forcément. Il passait tellement de temps à s'occuper de moi qu'il en oubliait sa propre vie. J'aimerais tellement lui rendre la pareille. On se dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée avant de faire un pas à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui, une belle journée d'octobre s'offrait à nous, le ciel était dégagé et il y faisait bon.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on pénétrait dans un petit café du centre-ville. Il y avait peu de personnes et l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Je sortais très rarement dans le centre-ville, ou alors toujours accompagnée de Morgan. On prenait finalement place à une petite table pour deux.

- **Alors, racontes moi tout, comment ça se passe au lycée ?**

- **Ça va.** Fis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

- **Tu as réussi à parler à des camarades un peu ?**

- **Des filles sont venues me parler. En fait, elles ont vu mes marques, elles semblaient inquiètes.**

- **Ah, je vois. Écoute, je sais que c'est pas une tâche facile pour toi, mais tu ne penses pas que ça t'aiderait de te faire des amies ?**

- **Je ne veux pas me faire avoir par leurs gentillesses.**

- **Lolita, tout le monde ne te veut pas du mal, et d'ailleurs, qui le veut ? Personne !**

- **Les gens autour de moi, je le sens.**

- **Non ! C'est une idée Lolita !**

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand une voix nous interrompit.

- **Bonjour, vous avez fait votre choix ?**

- **Un bifteck et frites s'il vous plaît.**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la carte, peu de chose me donnaient envie.

- **Et vous mademoiselle ?**

- **Je vais prendre pareil s'il vous plaît.**

- **Des boissons ?**

- **Juste de l'eau.**

- **Très bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes.**

Morgan remerciait le serveur avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- **Combien de temps que tu n'es pas sortie avec des jeunes de ton âge ? Combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu d'amis ? Ça ne peut pas durer toute ta vie, il faut essayer de t'ouvrir aux autres.**

- **Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne comprends pas.** Répondis-je froidement.

- **Certes, je ne le suis pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, je sais très bien que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable, à toi de faire des efforts et d'essayer.**

- **De toute façon, ça servira à rien, je me ferais virer du lycée comme d'habitude...**

- **Non. Ce sera différent cette fois, la directrice m'a donné sa parole, elle tient vraiment à t'aider et te faire passer l'année dans son lycée, crois-moi.**

- **Tu me le promets ?**

- **Je le fais si tu me promets de faire des efforts et t'ouvrir aux autres.**

Je poussais un soupir, je ne sais pas s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il me demandait. "S'ouvrir aux autres", ça peut paraître normal pour des personnes comme lui, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour moi.

- **D'accord... J'essayerais, mais je ne garantis rien.**

- **Alors c'est promis. C'est pour ton bien Lolita, tu vas t'en rendre compte.**

Pour tout vous dire, ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la tenir. Mais une promesse est une promesse et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

- **Bon, si déjà avec les filles c'est difficile, je n'aborde pas le sujet des garçons !** Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Un léger rire sortait de ma bouche quand le serveur nous interrompit de nouveau pour nous donner nos plats qu'on entamait lentement.

- **En fait si, j'ai bien envie d'aborder le sujet.** Sourit-il.

"Ah" fut la seule réponse que j'ai pu lui sortir. Les garçons, on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'inconnu pour moi, mais presque. J'avais quelques amis masculins en primaire, mais c'est tout. Les histoires d'amour, je n'en parle même pas, en fait, je ne peux pas en parler puisque je n'en ai jamais eu.

- **Comment sont ceux de ta classe ? À ton goût ?** Rit-il.

- **Arrête, c'est gênant !** M'écriai-je en rigolant à mon tour.

- **Tu vois, ça serait plus agréable d'avoir une amie pour parler de ça plutôt qu'avec moi.**

- **Hm...**

- **Allez... Même pas un seul ?** Ajouta-t-il avec un air taquin.

Morgan avait ce don pour me décrocher des rires, je me sentais bien avec lui, on avait une grande complicité.

- **Bon d'accord, en fait ce matin en sport il y a un garçon qui m'a aidé au badminton. C'est le neveu du prof de sport.**

- **Il est mignon ?**

- **Eh bien, assez oui.**

Plus je parlais et plus je le voyais sourire, il avait vraiment l'air heureux d'entendre tout ça et ça me faisait plaisir.

- **Et puis je lui fais confiance, il veut m'aider !** Souris-je.

- **T'aider ?**

- **Oui ! M'aider avec mes problèmes, tu sais. On me l'a dit.**

Petit à petit, il perdait son sourire, déposant sa fourchette sur la table. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- **C'est le problème auquel je pense ? Il n'est pas censé être au courant alors qui t'as dit ça ?**

- **Je sais pas, je le connais pas !** Ris-je

- **Mais de qui tu parles ?**

 **-Celui qui me l'a dit ! Celui qui m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur lui, car il voulait m'aider à m'en sortir !** Dis-je innocemment.

Je le voyais froncer les sourcils à l'entente de mes paroles, il se frottait nerveusement le visage de ses deux mains avant de me regarder d'un air sérieux. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction, au contraire, il devrait être content.

- **Ce n'est pas le garçon en question qui t'a dit ça, alors qui ? Tu l'as vu ?**

- **Mais non ! C'était sûrement quelqu'un dans la salle, je ne sais pas moi. Et puis t'inquiètes pas, il est vraiment gentil Dakota.**

- **Dakota, c'est le neveu de ton prof, c'est ça ?**

- **Oui !** Répondis-je en souriant.

- **Lolita, écoutes, il y a des choses dont tu n'as pas vraiment conscience, tu le sais. Ton histoire de la personne qui t'a dit de faire confiance à ce Dakota car il voulait t'aider en fait partie. Je te demande juste de faire attention, d'accord ?**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, lui qui me disait de m'ouvrir aux autres, pour une fois que je pouvais faire confiance à une personne, il me disait de faire attention, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- **Bon, si tu veux.**

- **Et sinon, d'autres rencontres dans le genre de ce Dakota ?**

- **En fait, quand Dakota m'a aidé, il voulait me voir seul à seul après le cours, mais y'a ce Castiel qui nous a interrompu. Si tu avais vu ça, il m'a carrément arraché le poignet ! Je te jure, c'est un malade ce mec, il m'a dit que Dakota n'est pas celui que je crois, mais c'est n'importe quoi, il n'attend que ça que de me faire du mal et du coup, il veut m'éloigner de lui.**

Il écoutait mon récit avec son air surprit, puis son regard prenait soudain un ton grave.

- **Qui veut te faire du mal ?**

- **Castiel ! Il est toujours agressif avec moi ! Alors quand Dakota m'a proposé ça, il a carrément dit "elle n'ira pas", après il s'est foutu de moi quand j'ai dit qu'il voulait m'aider. Crois-moi, il est louche !**

- **Lolita, ne t'approche plus de ce Dakota !**

- **Mais tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est plutôt de Castiel que je dois m'éloigner !** Renchéris-je.

- **Lolita, tu ne comprends rien !** Fit-il en haussant la voix.

- **Mais c'est toi qui comprends rien !**

- **S'il te plaît, fait attention avec ce garçon, Dakota.** Fit-il en soupirant.

- **Tu te trompes sur son compte. Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, j'avais un peu peur au début, mais je peux avoir confiance. Alors toi aussi.**

- **Tu as fini de manger ?**

Je crois que je l'avais mis en colère. Mais il refusait de me croire et ça me blessait.

- **Oui...**

Il se levait de table sans un mot avant d'aller au comptoir pour payer, il revenait ensuite vers moi.

- **Aller viens, on y va.**

Je le suivais silencieusement à l'extérieur du café. Ça devait être une sortie censée nous changer les idées mais ça avait provoqué tout le contraire. Il n'avait même pas essayé de me comprendre.

- **Tu veux faire autre chose ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Non, ça ira.**

On était finalement rentré dans le plus grand des silences, le reste de la journée s'était passé dans la même ambiance, je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre pour bouquiner jusqu'au soir. Demain, je commençais ma troisième journée dans mon nouveau lycée, toujours avec cette même peur au ventre.

 _Jeudi 23 octobre_

Postée devant le portail du lycée, je fermais les yeux avant de souffler un bon coup, j'essayais de me donner un peu de courage, en vain.

Je marchais le long de la cour en direction de la grande porte de l'établissement quand je me fis bousculer violemment avant de tomber sur le sol.

- **T'es sur mon chemin !**

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Ambre et ses amies continuer leur route sans même me lancer un regard, comme si j'étais une petite chose sans intérêt. Pourquoi un tel comportement ? Qu'est-ce que je leur avais fait ? Et pourquoi je tremblais ? Le regard perdu, j'apercevais une main entrer dans mon champ de vision, mes yeux glissaient le long du bras pour se poser sur le visage de la personne penchée au-dessus de moi.

- **Tu vas bien ?**

Une chevelure blonde, Nathaniel, je crois. J'observais sa main tendue vers moi pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que je pouvais ? Non, sûrement pas. Je me relevais tout en grimaçant, j'étais bonne pour avoir un hématome sur la hanche.

- **Tu t'es fait mal ?** Me demanda-t-il, gêné.

- **Non.**

-J **e suis désolé pour le comportement de ma sœur. Elle n'est pas très tendre parfois.** Ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, un petit sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

- **Alors frappe-la !**

Il ouvrait grand les yeux devant mes propos tenus. Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? C'est comme ci une autre personne avait parlé à ma place. Je détournais le regard, aussi surprise que lui. Je crois que mes paroles non désirées l'avaient contrarié.

- **Tu es comme ça, je vois. Eh bien navré, je suis contre la violence physique inutile, et je frapperais encore moins sur ma sœur. Je te laisse, et avant que j'oublie, la directrice veut te voir dans son bureau.**

Je le voyais s'éloigner petit à petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Ce n'était pas moi.

J'entrais à mon tour dans l'établissement avant de me diriger vers le bureau de la directrice où je frappais à la porte pour signaler ma présence. Un "entrez" se fit entendre, je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la pièce où je trouvais Mme Clavel, assise à son bureau.

- **Ah, c'est toi Lolita. Viens t'asseoir.** Fit-elle en me souriant.

Je m'exécutais et prenais place sur le siège en face d'elle.

- **Je voulais te voir afin que tu me parles un peu de ta rentrée. Ça se passe comment ? As-tu rencontrée des problèmes ?**

- **Bien. Et non.** Fis-je tel un robot.

- **J'ai eu quelques échos sur ce qui s'est passée pendant ton premier jour ici. Avec Castiel, dans le couloir.**

- **Ce n'est rien.**

- **Si des élèves ont un mauvais comportement, je me dois d'être prévenue. Castiel est connu pour être assez turbulent et agressif alors tu dois me le dire s'il a fait quelque chose.**

- **Il n'y a rien je vous ai dit.**

- **Bon, très bien. Tu sais, j'ai longuement parlée avec ton tuteur de ta schizophrénie, il m'a raconté ce qu'il se passait dans ton ancien lycée. Je sais que personne ne t'a donné ta chance et je veux être la première à le faire. J'ai demandée à Mr Faraize de faire un cours spécial ce matin pour présenter la schizophrénie à tes camarades.**

- **Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent !** M'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

- **Doucement, Lolita. En aucun cas il ne parlera de toi. Mais ce sera un moyen de les sensibiliser un minimum à cette maladie, d'accord ?**

Je restais silencieuse. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Ça n'allait servir à rien, ils s'en foutront tous. Et si un jour ils le découvrent ça ne les empêchera pas de me prendre pour une folle, ils n'essayeront même pas de me comprendre et tout recommencera exactement pareil que dans mon ancien lycée.

- **Lolita ?**

- **Je vais en cours Madame.**

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand sa voix m'interpella.

- **En tant que directrice, je me dois d'aider mes élèves.**

Je restais immobile quelques secondes puis ouvris la porte afin de sortir, mais c'est une Rosalya, le regard choqué, que je trouvais derrière celle-ci.

Non... Ne me dites pas que...


End file.
